


Falling Through a Glass Heart

by NerdyMariaMania



Category: Drawfee, Drawga
Genre: Drawga characters, Dungeons & Drawfee, F/F, I just want more canon drawfee lgbt+ characters, Ladies Book Club, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMariaMania/pseuds/NerdyMariaMania
Summary: Set years after the canon of the Ladies Book Club, Ryjinah and Legzi are in a relationship! They still fight monsters, and work in the LBC, but they have their own lives outside of it! Legzi is a sculptor and a chef, while Ry is a grim reaper, you know, normal stuff!





	Falling Through a Glass Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to my friend Taylor who writes amazing Drawfee fanfic!

It had been a long day, the Ladies’ Book Club had just stopped a heist at Neverwinter’s main bank vault. Many years had passed since their adventuring began in college. Not that much had changed, well that was a lie, tons of things had changed since then. But after so long of it being changed, it felt like it had always been this way. One thing that had changed was the relationship between Legzi and Ryjinah, it was just that, a relationship. As they both grew in power, Ryjinah saw Legzi as not some wide-eyed bumbling rogue with a fixation on mannequin legs, but a skilled stealthy fighter. Legzi admired her, for sure, but she became enamored by her necromancy skills. It was a simple celebration for the end of the summer solstice when Legzi had asked her to dance, and Ryjinah joked that because of the height difference she’d need to make stilts out of her mannequin legs. 

And that night was burned into their memories of the night they finally kissed. But that was years ago now. Legzi was a sculptor and sold her work all over the world, she had opened up tons of brunch restaurants and was a world renowned chef; she still adventured and went with the Book Club, but she was content with the life she had. Ryjinah became a Reaper of the Raven Queen’s court, a bounty hunter; but she also still worked with the Book Club on her off time and loved every minute of it. She loved necromancy, and Legzi supported her the entire time, even communing with the Raven Queen just to help Ryjinah get an interview, even though it is illegal to commune with the Goddess of Death as a mere mortal. 

Legzi was asleep, and turned to her right to snuggle into Ryjinah’s side when she realized her girlfriend was no longer there. This was no cause of alarm as Ryjinah was contacted to reap souls at all times of the day and night, and Ryjinah didn’t like to wake Legzi up; but what got to her was the noise that came from outside their bedroom. There was a loud thud on the door, Legzi looked to Ryjinah’s bedside to check if her scythe was still here. If it was, that thud was her and not some intruder. But her scythe was gone, just as she was. Legzi knew she only had a second before that thud turned into someone coming into their bedroom. 

She took a deep breath, her heart starting to pound, search for her crossbow, which she put on the dresser next to the door. As stealthily and quietly as she could, she got out of bed, ignoring how it squeaked when she moved. As her hand trembled over her crossbow, she grabbed it, aiming at the door, before she could even touch the doorknob, the door was broken open, a man in dark robes falling through it. He stumbled to the floor, trying to back away and get up as soon as he could. 

“No, wait! We were just-”A second man in dark robes soon followed after, slamming into the first man as he stood up, both of them crashing through the bedroom window. 

Legzi fired her crossbow bolt into the second man when Ryjinah, wearing her black and red suit and black, feathered cape came sprinting through the room, jumping out of the window after them.

“I got ‘em!” She yelled back to Legzi as she fell forwards, Legzi running to the window and looking down at where they were, she screamed her name out of fear.

Ryjinah’s scythe, made out of bone, metal, and raven feathers, materialized into her hand as she free fell, finally grabbing the men by their robes, holding them close. She waited, counting in her mind the seconds until they would hit the ground.

Ten.

“RYJINAH! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK UP HERE NOW!”

Nine.

“I SWEAR TO PELOR, IF YOU DIE AGAIN, I AM NOT COMMUNING WITH THE RAVEN QUEEN!”

Eight.

She gripped her scythe tight, holding it out in front of her, they were almost horizontal.

Seven.

The men where yelling, pleading for their lives.

Six.

“Please, please, please don't die.” Legzi whispered to herself, watching them descend.

Five. 

She spun the scythe around a few times with a flourish, a grin spreading on her face.

Four.

Legzi felt like she was going to throw up, she knew Ryjinah and Ryjinah never took this long to reap souls. 

Three.

Ryjinah closed her eyes, and with a wave of her weapon, a portal to the astral plane opening up.

Two.

Legzi fell to her knees, she thought the love of her life would be dead.

One.

Ryjinah threw them down into the portal, closing it up, and creating a puff of smoke, transforming into a raven and swooping down, spinning a few times in the air before finally flying up to the window seal. She perched on a piece of broken wood, her black feathers puffed out. She hopped down in front of Legzi’s legs, cocking her head side to side. Legzi’s heart was in her throat at this point, she tried to speak, but she just choked. Ryjinah immediately turned back into her tiefling form, grabbing Legzi, and embracing her; not caring about the broken glass around them.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just had to make sure to get them in there so they couldn't escape.” Ryjinah whispered into her ear as they stayed there for a moment.

Legzi finally spoke up as tears fell down her face. “I thought I lost you again.”

“No, I'm here, don't worry. I'm here.” She reassured her, standing them both up and taking her to the bed, and lying her down. 

Legzi propped herself up as Ryjinah went over to the window, the wind from outside making the white see-through curtains pass between the ladies. “Why did they come here, Jinah?”

She sighed as she knelt down and picked up the broken glass, levitating the glass and wood that fell to the ground outside. “I put their boss in the eternal stockade. They wanted revenge, tracked me down.”

“Did they want to kill you or us?” Legzi tried to stabilize her breathing and heart rate.

“Yes.” Ryjinah used a mending spell on the window and door, making them almost good as new, then a thaumaturgy spell on herself and Legzi to get broken glass off their clothing and hair.

Legzi took down her ponytail, shaking out her hair as the glass was magically removed, setting her crossbow and hair band on her night table. “Come to bed, please. I was so scared.” 

Ryjinah closed her eyes for only a moment and exhaled, before summoning her scythe and setting it on her nightstand as well. “Of course, love.”

She walked over to her side of the bed and got under the covers, Legzi wrapping herself around her, holding her tight. Ryjinah chuckled. 

“I could make a wall of bones surrounding the bed if that would make you feel more safe?” She whispered, kissing Legzi’s forehead.

Legzi nodded yes before adding. “And our weapons, I want to be ready.” 

“Of course, hold on one second.” Ryjinah opened up the drawer on her nightstand with her left hand, grabbing something and holding it for a moment before summoning the wall of bones around them. “The reason I sent their boss to the Eternal Stockade, is because when he tried to sell me this, he gave me a fake. And my lady deserves the most beautiful, expensive diamond there is. But don't tell the Raven Queen I sent a engagement ring merchant to hell before his time, okay?”

“What?” Legzi looked up at her.

Ryjinah held a silver band, with a large blue diamond on it between her thumb and pointer finger. “Legzi, I love you. It took me a long time to realize that. Too long, in fact. I spent so much of our time fighting and flirting with tons of monsters and enemies, when I didn't realize my favorite part of Ladies Book Club was you. Not the cool fighting, or taking down bad guys, or figuring out powers, but spending time with the best family I could ask for. Spending time with the lady that helped me see me for all my potential. Thank you for helping me, Legzi. So, I just have to ask you…”

Ryjinah paused, she exhaled, trying not to shake. “Will you marry me?”

Legzi was stunned, she couldn't stop staring at her, new tears falling down her face, happy tears. She blinked a few times, heart beating out of her chest. “Of course!” 

Ryjinah squealed and laughed, their lips meeting, they both held onto each other so tightly. 

“Of course?” Ryjinah just wanted to make sure, pulling back, looking at her face for confirmation.

“Forever and ever, in life and death, baby!” Legzi’s smile was as wide as her whole face, the sun just started to rise outside, they kissed again as Ryjinah carefully put the ring on Legzi’s ring finger. 

“I love you.” Legzi breathed out, hugging her, holding her tightly. 

Before Ryjinah could speak, they heard a familiar voice from outside their room, on the armor rake in the hall. “So, am I gonna be your skull of honor or has Rah’õxah beat me to the punch? Eh? Eh? Cause she’s the punch queen and I'm a skull?”

“We get it Jonathan! Go to sleep!” Ryjinah slumped her head against the pillow.

“Hey, you conjured me!” Jonathan countered.

“And I can un-conjure you at any second, whenever I feel like it!” Legzi held in a laugh as Ryjinah unsummoned the bone walls around them just to yell back at him.

“Fine! Fine! Good night! And congrats you two!” Jonathan sighed out as she summoned the wall back again.

“Thanks Jonathan!” Legzi giggled.

“Don't encourage him!” Ryjinah laughed as she planted a kiss on Legzi’s forehead. 

“As I was saying, I love you.” Legzi bopped her nose.

“I love you too, my shortstakk.”


End file.
